<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 01: Contract by HH_BlueDynamite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544500">Day 01: Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite'>HH_BlueDynamite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Never done these before, mainly because I wasn't aware of it happening until after the week is over or in the middle of it. Better late than never! Expect Alastor Week next week.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 01: Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never done these before, mainly because I wasn't aware of it happening until after the week is over or in the middle of it. Better late than never! Expect Alastor Week next week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who is this spider?</p><p>Valentino wondered as he watched the tall, lanky sinner dance up and around the pole from his personal balcony. The way his – Valentino knew he was male from his scent – body moved, the way it moved around the pole so seductively…the pimp wondered how the spider would move beneath him. He is quite the looker, thin with a large fluff making it seem like he has a large rack that the pimp wanted to grab, long, kinky legs that Valentino would love to caress – leaving long scratches – and a sexy mouth he would love to dominate. The spider would look good with a golden tooth…</p><p>The dance was then over – too soon for some – and the spider winked at the crowd, which cheered and whistles. A frumpy demon takes his place on the stage. "Angel Dust never disappoints, am I right?" The crowd answered with wolf calls and whistles. "Riiight…If any of ya'll are interested in a night pleasure with him, well tough shit, the latest reservation is in five months." The crowd jeered as the portly sinner exited the stage.</p><p>Valentino rises from his seat, pushing off a pair of hookers with him, much to their dismay. He goes down to the main floor and walks over to the club's owner. "Oh! Valentino! I hope you enjoyed the show."</p><p>The pimp smiled. "You could say that. Who was the last performer?"</p><p>"You mean Angel Dust. He's one helluva flamer, eh?" the club owner said with a wiggle of his brows. "If ya wanna fuck 'im, I can make some arrangements for ya. Clear out his schedule a little."</p><p>"How about this: You clear out all of his schedule and give him to me?"</p><p>"…What?"</p><p>"Did I stutter? I want him in my studio, capiche?"</p><p>The owner started sweating bullets. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to upset you sir, but you see, Angel's my top star, s-so…"</p><p>Valentino snarly grinned. "<em><strong>Is there a problem?</strong></em>"</p><p>"N-no, sir. Go right ahead! He's all yours!"</p><p>"Good. Now, where is he?"</p><p>"I-In the dressing room. Here!" The owner gives the pimp a key. The moth smirked and snatches the key. He saunters away. "…Th-Th-The dressing room is just down the hall!"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>"Angel, you were the most sexiest mothafucka out there," Angel praised to himself in the mirror. One of the other hookers scoffed.</p><p>"Don't get too cocky, now!" she smirked with some sass.</p><p>Angel smiled and spread his legs. "Too late for that, toots." He, the hooker, and the rest share a round of laughter. An alarm ring resonated in the room.</p><p>"Free tonight, Angie?"</p><p>"Sorry, babe, I got a john later," Angel declined.</p><p>"Must be hard to be the club's number one hoe."</p><p>Angel giggled. "Don't I know it."</p><p>"Bye, Angie~"</p><p>"Bye-bye!"</p><p>"Have fun tonight, Angel!"</p><p>"Oh, I will!" Angel snaps his fingers at them. "Keep it real, bitches."</p><p>"You too, slut!" all the hookers said with joking mirth.</p><p>Now alone in the dressing room, Angel returns to doing his makeup. He applied some lipstick, popping his lips. He hears a knock. "You the next rando? Gotta wait babe!" The door clicks open just as he was going to put on mascara. He sighs and gets up. "Hey, I said wa—" A towering demon in red and hearts smirked down at him.</p><p>"Hello." Red smoke seems to permeate from his teeth.</p><p>Angel was used to being one of the tallest sinners on this side of the Pentagram, so seeing someone that is nearly twice his height was a little bit intimidating. "…Hey. Need somethin'? Look, I gotta a gig later, so if ya here for some nasties, the best I can offer is a quickie."</p><p>"I'm afraid your appointment has been canceled," the new man said.</p><p>"Seriously? Tsk, fuckin' bluenose," the spider muttered. "Now, I gotta get this shit off."</p><p>"Oh, there is no need," the man smirked.</p><p>"Why? My next gig ain't tell tomorrow," Angel said.</p><p>"Actually, that one's been canceled too. So has the next one and the one after that and the one after that." The man chuckled darkly. "In other words, you don't work here anymore."</p><p>"…Huh?"</p><p>"You're now someone who works at Porn Studios."</p><p>"Porn Studios? The new filmin' industry three years back?" Angel wondered. "Wait…<em>You're</em> Valentino?"</p><p>"Heard of me?"</p><p>"Well, duuuh. I love your movies!" Angel exclaimed. "And…you want me in? To be in your movies?"</p><p>Valentino nodded. "I can make you a star. The brightest among these lowlifes."</p><p>"Holy shit, that's amazing!" Angel exclaimed. "Oh, man. I can't wait to tell the girls! They'll be so jealous!" He giggled before it died down.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Valentino asked, his smile never dropping.</p><p>"I…I don't know if I should accept."</p><p>"Oh? And why is that?"</p><p>Angel felt a little uneasy and it confused him. Why is he feeling so anxious? Is it because he's turning down an offer towards stardom? "…Well, I've been in this place for years. Kinda grown attached, ya know? The chicks here are awesome company too. Best gals I've ever known. They always had my back." He smiled fondly at the various memories he has. He remembered this one time a client was getting too rough on him and the gals came to his rescue. And Angel did the same for them.</p><p>"Oh really? That's not what I heard."</p><p>The warm smile started to falter. "…What?"</p><p>"I just heard them down the hall. Said something about you being nothing more than a disgusting tramp."</p><p>Angel felt his heart skip a beat. "…No. N-No, it has to be a mistake. They…they would never…" Valentino smirked.</p><p>"Oh? Take a look." The man takes a drag of his cigarette and bellows out a wispy, red smoke.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, can't you believe that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thinks he's all that just because he's the boss' favorite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you believe that Valentino is looking for him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hah. And here I thought he was an honest hoe.</em>
</p><p>Angel stood stiff and numb as he listened to the words, the look of betrayal was evident on his face. And Valentino was loving it.</p><p>"You've…been down here for years now, yes? You should know better than to expect demons and sinners to have some good in them."</p><p>Angel narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "…And why should I believe ya?"</p><p>"Unlike those whores, I'll be truthful to you."</p><p>The spider crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah? How would I know that?"</p><p>"I'm a dealmaker, you see. It is an oath stricter than any other contract. So as long you keep your end of the bargain, I will be sincere. So, what do you say?" The pimp holds out his hand. Angel was hesitant. Not much of a shock. When one's sense of trust gets broken, it becomes harder to trust again. Valentino would make sure to break it even further once Angel agrees to his deal.</p><p>Finally, Angel clasp his hand onto the pimp's. "Deal."</p><p>Valentino's smile grew. "Excellent." He takes another drag of his cigarette and blows the red smoke at Angel.</p><p>The smoke goes up into his nasal cavities and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Angel would have fallen to ground if not for Valentino steadying him with a hand to the spider's back, neck, leg, and one of his arms.</p><p>Valentino caressed the unconscious Angel's face with a menacing grin. "You are <em><strong>mine</strong></em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>